Alpha Dad
by Brentinator
Summary: Two weeks after Allison died, Scott went to the Argent apartment to grab his jacket he kept forgetting, but when he got there, he saw something much bigger Allison was hiding from him. Before she died, she had given birth to a daughter. Correction, his daughter. AU
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Allison's POV.

"Hey, sweetheart. Feeling any better?" Dad asked as he stroked my hair gently while I wrapped my arms around my stomach, shaking my head. "Do you want to head to the hospital?"

I shook my head a second time, feeling a sharp pain in my back going up and down my back.

"I'll be fine, Dad. Probably just girl stuff." I insisted as he nodded, stroking my hair again and kissed my forehead before heading downstairs.

I stood up to grab the Advil when I almost threw up from the sheer pain in my stomach and the dizziness that suddenly emerged.

I grabbed my nightstand to steady myself till the dizzy spell passed and I felt wetness on my pants. I assumed my pad wasn't strong enough, and that I leaked through, so instead of taking the Advil, I went into the bathroom and started a bath to help my killer cramps as well as clean myself off.

I stripped my clothes off before slowly climbing into the bath tub, relaxing against the edge and closing my eyes as I felt very minimal relief, before someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, sitting back up as I heard my father speak.

"It's just me, Sweetheart. Just checking on you before I head out."

"OK, thanks, Dad. Don't come in, I'm in the tub." I warned, concealing the pain that tried to come into my voice. "Where are you going?"

"I have to help Derek with something. He didn't give any details, but I'll probably be home at five ish."

"OK. Bye Dad." I told him through the door.

"Bye sweetheart." He replied before I heard him walk away and down to the elevator.

I relaxed again in the bathtub before getting a large burst of pain in my stomach, making me jerk up, almost throwing up again from the sheer pain, before I looked down, to see the bath water was tinted red.

I had never bled this much, which made me panic as I tried to get up, only to feel another burst of pain, making me scream as I threw my head back, almost hitting the tub with my head, as my breathing became labored, and I had the sudden urge to use the bathroom.

As soon as the next wave of pain passed, I got out of the tub and sat on the open toilet seat, before immediately started trying to poop.

Whenever I pushed, I ended up having to quit to breathe, and it felt much bigger then poop, for sure, but I hope this is what was causing my pain, then it had to get out.

I was sitting on that toilet, fully naked, pushing whatever it was out, for who knows how long, since I was in so much pain, it all blurred together for me, before I finally felt whatever it was fall in the toilet, before I felt something slightly painful quickly pass a few minutes later, and after waiting, I felt nothing.

I got up, and looked down, covering my mouth as tears filled my eyes.

It was a baby girl.

I quickly pulled it out of the toilet, and wrapped it in my towel, before hitting the bottoms of its feet, hearing it take in a deep breath then letting out a very loud cry.

I cleaned her off with the towel very gently, not wanting to hurt her, before starting to think.

'I wasn't with Isaac nine months ago, or even eight, and the baby looks very developed, so it would at the earliest be a month premature, which only means...oh god. This is Scott's daughter.'

I realized as I looked down at her, seeing Scott's hair and my nose, not even knowing who's eyes she had or skin tone since she was bright red in the face.

"Shh, it's OK. You're OK. Mama's here." I whispered, holding her close to my chest before remembering there hadn't been a baby Argent in 18 years, and I didn't have anything to put her in, not to mention I just had a kid, and shouldn't be shopping, let alone walking.

I grabbed the knife my dad kept in the mirror and the sterilizing wipes, wiping the knife down, and the shoelace I had, tying it securely around the umbilical cord, before putting the disposable gloves on my hands, and cutting the cord, making her scream again as I put the placenta and cord in a grocery bag that was in the bathroom, before grabbing my cell phone.

"Hey, Deaton? I need a favor."


	2. Chapter 2

Scott's POV.

Two weeks after Allison passed, I was getting ready to meet up with Stiles when I noticed my jacket was gone. Then I remembered when Allison and I were dating, I left it at her house, and then it got packed with her clothes when she and her father moved.

I hadn't talked to her Dad in awhile, so I was kind of nervous, but, I ended up getting on my motorcycle and headed to the apartment building where he now lived with Isaac, who had moved in after her death.

I went up to the floor they were on after parking in the apartment complex lot, and went straight to their room, before ringing the silent bell with no answer.

I rang it two more times and considered coming back later before the door opened and I was face to face with Allison's father.

"Hey, Scott. Do you need something?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. When Allison and I were dating, I left a jacket at your house, and then you moved and it got packed with her clothes, and when I came here after that, I kept forgetting it. I just want it back."

"Yeah, I can probably find it. What does it look like?" Chris asked, moving so I couldn't see the inside of the apartment, which was weird, considering I had been in there many times.

"Just a regular denim jacket, it's a large...you know what, is Issac home? He knows what it looks like, or netter yet, I can go grab it out of Allison's room real quick-"

"NO! No one goes in there!" He yelled in my face, even though I was a alpha, my human side was terrified to the bone as I nodded, backing up a few steps.

"Sorry, sir. That was insensitive, and I..." I choked as tears filled my eyes. "I miss her too. She was my first girlfriend, a good friend and she died in MY arms." I wiped my tears with my arm before looking up at him. "Can you or Issac just hand me my jacket so I can go?"

"Sure." He replied as he closed the door, leaving me puzzled once again before I heard a loud shrill noise I hadn't heard in years since I would be stuck at the hospital waiting for my Mom.

That was a baby girl crying...why did Allison's Dad and Issac have a baby girl with them? I checked the doorknob and sure enough, it was unlocked.

I came into the apartment to see Issac pacing back and forth, trying to get the small pink bundle in his arms to calm down, freezing when he saw me.

"Issac? What's going on?" I asked, walking over to him just as Chris came back, holding my jacket in his hands before turning to me.

"Scott, we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Scott's POV.

"How is the kid mine? She was dating Issac before her death." I demanded, pacing back and forth in front of Mr. Argent, trying to calm down. "I'm not the smartest but I know the basics of anatomy, and I'm pretty sure if you don't do the deed, you don't have a baby."

"The last time you two did anything serious was 9 months and two weeks ago during the full moon. Allison was upset so while I wasn't home, she got into my beer, and you were under the impression of the full moon, so neither of you remembered, but I went through the security footage when I got home. You're lucky you're still alive, by the way."

"But I can control the wolf now and I could then."

"That's what I can't figure out."

"Well, could it have been someone else? Like a Omega?" I questioned.

"I've been through that footage dozens of times, sadly, but I know for a fact that it was you and Issac is trying to calm your daughter down."

I was able to hear the baby screeching, and it hurt, which meant it was probably terrible for Issac, before returning to Chris's gaze.

"I can't be a Dad. I'm still in school, I'm a flipping werewolf, and she could get killed, especially if something finds out about her."

"You did the deed with my daughter several times, so you were pretty much asking for it. Now, go calm down the baby, and tell your Mom about this so she can help you."

I nodded, going to leave before asking a very important question.

"What's her name?"

"Chloe. Chloe Allison McCall."


	4. Chapter 4

Scott's POV.

"Isaac, hand her over." I told him gently, to which he gave the pink bundle to me before leaving, and I looked down before running my thumb over her left cheek, wiping her tears. "Hey, Daddy's here. It's OK now, Chloe."

Her crying quieted down as she looked at me with her mother's dark brown eyes, and her face slowly went from bright red, to a slight tan like mine.

"Hey, Baby. You recognise me?" I asked gently to the baby in my arms who gurgled happily before placing her head, with a few dark brown curls on it, on my chest and fell asleep.

"Scott." Chris's voice sounded, making me turn around slowly not to disturb her. "Chloe's stuff is upstairs, mostly ready to go, including her car seat. I'll take you and Chloe home, and tomorrow I'll have Issac bring the bike, OK?"

I nodded as I laid Chloe down in the porta crib that was set up in Chris's kitchen, making sure she was on her back, and moved the baby monitor to where she was before heading upstairs to help pack up her stuff.

After helping clean up and take everything down, I picked up a now squirming Chloe, holding her to my chest, to which she immediately calmed down as Issac packed up the porta crib and baby monitor.

I went with Chris to the car, putting Chloe in the car seat before getting in the backseat with her as Issac got on my bike, leading me to bite my lip nervously as Chris drove us home, Chloe holding my index finger in her fist while asleep the whole time.

When Chris pulled into the driveway, he and Issac started moving stuff into the house while I picked up Chloe, who was super fussy.

"Um, Issac?" I asked, trying to calm her down in my arms, knowing she was most likely hungry. "What have you two been feeding her?"

"Uh, Enfamil Enspire. When we took her to the doctor's, that's what they suggested since we told them about Allison." He handed me a bottle with the formula in it as I gently put it in her mouth and she immediately calmed down and started sucking it.

"There you go." I smiled down at her as Chris came downstairs.

"Everything is set up in the spare room across from yours, however, we should be heading out."

Issac followed him out the door, waving quickly before I heard the car roll down the driveway and then it set in and I went into panic mode.

What was my Mom gonna do? I can't raise a baby on my own, especially since I have school, and being a werewolf takes up a lot of my time, and school is finally going well, I don't wanna be a dropout, but my Mom works a full-time job and she had my Dad to help her till I was seven and then she brought me to work, but I don't want her to do that with Chloe, and I could hire a babysitter, but you never know when someone could end up being evil and killing her. What if a enemy of mine finds out about her and kills her? It's not hard to kill a infant, especially if you don't know if the infant is supernatural and your enemies are. What if she is a werewolf? What's gonna happen when she transforms for the first time? What is Derek gonna do when he finds out?

My thoughts were interrupted by another car rolling up the driveway and my brain immediately realized.

"Mom is home."


	5. Chapter 5

Melissa's POV.

"Scott, I'm home!" I called as I came in the front door before hearing heavy breathing and a baby screeching.

I walked into the living room where I saw Scott pacing back and forth, fully distraught, as a red faced, around a month old, baby girl screamed in his arms.

Immediately, I knew what had happened, and where the baby had come from, as I gently took the baby from him with one arm while leading him to the couch with the other, soothing the child.

"Hey, it's OK. Grandma's here."

The baby slowly started to calm down as I put my other hand on Scott's back, rubbing circles.

"H-how did you know?" He asked as the baby fell asleep in my arms.

"One, she looks way too much like you to be someone you are babysitting. Two, no one, even myself, would trust you with this young of a baby and three, you and Allison did the deed so much, protection or not, it was bound to happen at some point."

"You're not mad?" Scott asked quietly.

"No, I'm a bit mad, and we'll talk about this later, but for now, I'm excited to meet my granddaughter." I smiled.

"Well, she's been living with Mr. Argent and Issac since Allison died, and she named her Chloe Allison McCall."

"She gave her your last name and her first name?"

"We talked about a future together when we were still dating. We both loved the name "Chloe" and she said. "Since the baby is gonna have your last name, it would be best if she had a part of both of us." And I agreed. We said our first daughter would be named Chloe Allison McCall, so I guess when she had her, she remembered that conversation." Scott replied with a few tears in his eyes.

I laid Chloe down in the porta crib on her back before coming back over to Scott, pulling him closer as he started crying, shaking in my arms.

"It hurts so much, Mom...it still hurts, and I really want her back."

"I know, baby." I whispered, running my hands through his hair. "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

Melissa's POV

Still crying in my arms as I desperately tried to soothe him, my son began screaming, begging for the mother of his child.

"Alison! Come back! Please!"

My heart ached and broke for my son as I held him closer, trying to sooth his tears and pain, but my nurse side kicked in once I noticed he was starting to have a panic attack.

"Scott, listen to me. You need to breathe." I begged, pulling his face out of my shoulder to hold his shaking body as still as possible before I saw his fangs starting to appear, his ears starting to point upwards, his hair getting more scruffy as well as his claws starting to dig into my humerus's, leading me to wince while I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Scott Michael McCall, look at me." I insisted as Scott's now Alpha Red eyes pierced into my dark brown ones, fangs bared straight at me, even though the panic was still evident in his facial features as my voice went to the professional that works at Beacon Hills Memorial. "Be your own anchor, remember? You Ade stronger them this, and we'll get through it like we do with everything else. Together."

Scott's eyes slowly dimmed to his normal brown as his wolf features went back into his body and then he saw my upper arms with blood trickling out of them and slowly running down to stain my scrubs.

"Oh, God. Mom, I am so sorry, I lost control, and I-I couldn't control myself-"

"Honey, I'm not mad. Nothing antiseptic and bandages can't fix. However, I may need to teach you how to take care of a baby." I explained just as she started fussing in her porta crib. "Can you take her while I go get cleaned up real quick?" I asked, leading him to nod before lifting him into his arms while I went upstairs to change and clean up.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott's POV

School wasn't the same without Allison by my side, but I had been getting used to that. Now it would it be hard with a baby strapped to my chest as I'm trying to do algebra.

I had called the principal about this the night before and luckily, despite our school not being the richest in the district, it did have a daycare center for teen parents, which could very well save my life.

A sleeping Chloe in the baby carrier and a diaper bag, by that I mean a old bag of my mom's, on my shoulder, I carefully followed the directions to the day care center, not wanting to get caught by any of my classmates since Issac was the only one who knew I had a child.

I got there a few minutes later and carefully opened the door, seeing a dark skinned woman with curly black hair, holding a toddler in her arms as a nine month old baby stumbled beside her legs.

"This must be Chloe." She smiled, putting the toddler down before extending her hand. "I'm Nicki Cormick. The head of the daycare."

I shook her hand, a slight smile on my face before I gently took her out of the carrier and handing her to Nicki, hanging the bag on the hook.

"How long are hours?"

"We go until all after school programs are over, in case you were wondering about lacrosse." She explained, laying her on her back in one of the porta cribs while I hung the bag on the hook where the other bags were. "You can come check on her during free period and after you eat as well as any time you want unless you're in class."

"Thanks for taking her. It means a lot." I insisted as she nodded.

"Get to class, but, you're welcome." She smiled as I ran to my first class, not wanting to be late.

...

"How's she doing?" I asked, poking my head in on my way to history six hours later.

"You don't have to come in here before all your classes, Scott. I went to college for four years for childcare and taught safety classes at the red cross. She's safe, I promise." Nicki smiled as I came in fully, before seeing she was content with a rattle in the crib.

"Hey, baby girl. Be good for a little bit longer. Daddy will be back soon to pick you up."

She gurgled in response, a small smile on her face before I left, soon enough colliding with Stiles.

Stiles' POV.

"You were checking on the baby?" I asked my best friend, who grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down to his mouth.

"How do you know about her?"

"Your Mom called my Dad, and I listen to all his calls, except the boring ones, but hearing your best friend got a now dead girl pregnant who didn't even know until she gave birth in the toilet sure as hell isn't boring."

"Look, Stiles, you can't tell anyone else. I know our teachers, Issac and apparently you know, but that's it. Not Derek, not Lydia, not even Kira. Just don't tell anyone." He begged me, clearly scared out of his mind until my head moved up and down in confirmation and he was able to take a breath when I replied.

"I'm not gonna rat you out, but when were you going to tell me? World war three when I have to babysit?"

"No, I was gonna wait till she was more comfortable with a lot of people. You aren't mad?"

"No, I'm mad, but you can make up for it somehow." I smiled, slinging my arm over his shoulder, ready to try and fail to beat up anyone who hurt her, my niece.


	8. Chapter 8

Scott's POV.

I went towards the field, an eager expression on my face, only to hear Coach call out from the sidelines as soon as I got on the field, gesturing to the sidelines.

"McCall! Get over here!"

Stiles shot me a confused look, to which I quickly shrugged before jogging back over to the sidelines, where he pulled me aside.

"Is something wrong, Coach?" I questioned with a eyebrow raised and he sighed.

"I think it might be best if you quit lacrosse, which, is not easy for me to say, since you're our captain, but it's what is best."

"Coach, I'm not quitting cause I have a kid."

"That's exactly why I think you should quit. You have 7 semesters left in high school, and she'll be two when you graduate. You're gonna miss two years of her life, McCall. I'm not telling you to drop out, but I think you should spend as much time with her as possible. Trust the person who had a son when he was just entering his sophomore year. I missed two years of his life cause I was playing a ton of lacrosse and betting on the school to watch my kid. I didn't get to see him walk, crawl, roll over, sit up or even speak for the first time. I don't want you to have the same regrets I have to this day."

"What?!" Stiles yelled as he and Issac came over to where I was, clapping me on the shoulder, making me smile slightly. "You can't guilt him off the team! We need him!"

"Especially since I'm moving to France in two weeks. You need as much help as you can get since I highly doubt Greenberg can fill either of our places." Issac added as Coach Finstock turned to my two friends.

"This doesn't concern you two. Now get your butts on the field or you have to do fifty laps!" He yelled, sending my two friends on their way, Stiles shooting me a somber look as I turned back to the Coach.

"I'll think about it."

"Good. Now, get on the field McCall!" He yelled harshly as I jogged over to Stiles and we started practice.

A few hours later, I had laid Chloe on her back before laying down beside her on the floor as she kicked the piano attachment on her play mat, gurgling happily the whole time at the constant noise.

"You really like that, huh Chlo?" I chuckled as she squealed and kicked at it more, just as Mom came in the room.

"Hey, sweetheart? Stiles and his Dad are gonna be here in a little bit for dinner, so if you wanna sneak a little nap in for Chloe so she won't be cranky when they get here, that might be best. I already made her a bottle." She told me before she disappeared back into the kitchen, and I lifted Chloe into my arms, immediately making her cry since I put a end to her playtime.

"Oh, Chlo. Shh, it's OK. Daddy's here." I tried to comfort her as her face turned bright red with tears running down her cheeks that I gently wiped away with my thumb before shifting her so she was facing my back before I grabbed her bottle of formula, grabbing the spit off cloth while shuffling Chloe around again and teasing her lips with the bottle.

After a few seconds, she latched her lips around the bottle and started sucking on it, her eyes already starting to close while I was trying to coax her to sleep, but not before she got fed up with the bottle, and after burping her, I put her pacifier in her mouth, and then I quietly sang to her.

"Why are there so many songs about rainbows

And what's on the other side

Rainbows are visions

But only illusions

And rainbows have nothing to hide

So we've been told

And some choose to believe it

I know they're wrong, wait and see

Some day we'll find it

The rainbow connection

The lovers, the dreamers, and me."

Bye the end of the song, she had fallen asleep and I placed her on her back in the porta crib before pulling out my homework and started to work on it, the only sounds being my pencil against the paper and my daughter's light snoring.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know Derek technically shouldn't be in here, but it's a AU.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Scott's POV.

I was able to finish my history and algebra homework before Chloe had woken up from her nap, and now she was once again kicking the piano attachment attached to her play mat, having the time of her life, while I was laying on my stomach beside her, working on my biology homework, while Mom actually made dinner, when dinner was normally stuff she could just heat up or takeout.

Just as I was finishing, the doorbell rang, and I stood up, making sure to keep a eye on Chlo while opening the door.

"Hey, Scott." Stiles' Dad smiled politely while Stiles just got right to the point, leading to a light smack on the back of the head from his father.

"Where's Chloe?"

"She's right over there on her play mat." I told them, moving out of the door so Stiles could get to her, closing the door behind them while Stiles laid on the floor, watching her kick the piano attachment and squealing.

"Oh my gosh, I might die." Stiles spoke, his voice getting choked up, as I lifted her into my arms, holding her rattle, which she had basically since she was born, and she took it from me immediately and started playing with it before I placed her into Stiles' arms.

"I'm actually gonna cry. She's so beautiful." Stiles spoke, his eyes filling with tears of joy as he held her close to his chest. "Hey, kiddo. I'm your Uncle Stiles. God, I just wanna cuddle you forever."

Mom came in the room just in time to see my best friend holding Chloe, almost crying herself before wrapping her arms around my torso while Stiles and Noah slid her into Noah's arms, which made me swallow harshly, wanting to go help, and then I noticed my Mom was holding me back cause she knew they wouldn't drop her, but I wasn't used to anyone except myself or my Mom holding my child.

About ten minutes of Sheriff Stilinski fawning over her, she was safety in my arms again, which lead me to let out a sigh of relief before I took her to her room, lulling her to sleep before grabbing the baby monitor and coming back downstairs, having a fun, normal night, eating lasagna and laughing with Stiles over something that had happened at school.

God, I had missed this.

-THE NEXT DAY-

"Oh, my god, Chlo." I spoke, throwing her diaper in the hamper beside her changing table, slipping the clean diaper under her legs while she sucked on her rattle. "That is the worst diaper you've had." I insisted, sliding a onesie over her head, buttoning the bottom and slipping her booties on, before grabbing the bottle off her drawer, slipping it into her mouth and she started sucking a lot out.

"Now, you're gonna be a good girl and take your nap while Dada has his meeting with Derek, Maila, Lydia, Uncle Stiles, Issac and Kira, right?" I asked quietly, her eyes closing right in front of me, and I pulled the bottle out of her mouth, gently rubbing her back after throwing the spit up cloth on my shoulder, and she surprisingly didn't spit that much up.

I laid her down in her crib, making sure she was settled, before making sure my advanced hearing was working before going downstairs where Stiles already was and the others were just starting to get here.

Shortly after everyone got there, I started the meeting.

"I know that with Issac leaving in two weeks with Chris, Aiden's and..." I stopped, started to get chocked up, but swallowing it down. "Allison's death, we've all needed time to cope. However, the time for mourning our fallen and leaving pack members is over. They always will be a part of the pack, and we will never forget them. But we need to be prepared for whatever is gonna happen next. Deaton said when Allison, Stiles and myself made the sacrifice to find the Nematon, that it would turn Beacon Hills into a beacon for the supernatural. If we thought the Oni and the Nogitsune were the worst thing we've ever seen, then we need to prepare for hell on earth. Issac?" I asked, moving away from the center of the room to let him speak.

However, right as I was sitting down, I heard the noise I prayed to god wouldn't have happened while they were here. Chloe had woken up.

"What's that noise?" Maila asked, perking up as she and Derek stood up, sniffing the air, and before I could answer, Derek was already going up the stairs with Maila on his tail.

"Guys, stop!" I yelled, running up the stairs after them, hearing the rest of our pack behind me, but when we got up there, they had already found her, and I was pressed up against the wall by Derek.

"What the hell, Scott?! When were you gonna tell us?! Were you going to tell us?!"

"Get off of me!" I yelled as I saw Maila exit the room with a now calm Chloe, sucking on her rattle.

"I want answers, now, Scott! We are your family!" He growled, bringing his bright blue eyes and fangs into play. "Start talking!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's a shorter chapter this time around, but if you have any ideas for pack/Chloe cuteness, Scott/Chloe cuteness, or basically any ship cuteness (ships in this story are limited to slight Scott/Kira and Stiles/Maila) even friendship cuteness, or ideas involving Chloe, please comment below!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Scott's POV.

I couldn't form a coherent phrase as the former alpha had me pinned against the wall.

"I, I, I-" Derek stopped me by growling in my face, fangs bared at me, yelling. "Who's the kid, Scott?!"

"Derek, get off of him!" Stiles yelled, gripping at Derek's shoulder, trying with Isaac's help to do what Stiles was begging him to do before Derek threw them both off of him, thrusting both of his claws into the wall behind me.

"Talk!"

"She's my daughter." I chocked out, glancing away from Derek's bright blue eyes to see his cousin holding Chloe close to her chest, trying to shush the baby who had started crying again, most likely from the fact she was very overwhelmed by the entire pack fighting with each other.

"Who is the mother?" Derek growled, his eyes starting to fade back to a normal blue, even if his fangs were still bared at me.

"Allison." I swallowed my sobs before continuing. "I had lost control on a full moon, and she was drunk, and then two weeks before she was killed, she had Chloe." I slid down to the floor, sitting as I buried my head into my hands, expecting to get mauled by the former alpha, feeling immense guilt, but instead, I felt someone lay their hand on my back, which lead me to look up at the male, tears still fresh in my eyes.

"Scott. I'm not mad you got our pack member pregnant. I'm mad that you didn't tell us. Remember what happened that first night Chris and the hunters found us?" Derek questioned as I went back to what happened a year ago when it felt like years. "We're brothers, Scott. We are your family."

I looked up at Issac, Lydia, Kira, Maila, Chloe and Stiles, before returning my gaze to Derek.

"We're gonna help you, Scott. We will protect Chloe with our lives if needed. After all, we are family." Derek smiled slightly, standing up and extending his hand towards me. "Ready to do this?"

I nodded, a slight smile creeping on my lips as I wrapped my hand around the older, wiser, werewolf's, being pulled to my feet before gently taking my fussing daughter out of a frantic Maila's arms, holding her close to my chest and kissing her forehead, looking up to my pack while shaking her rattle above her.

"Let's do this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys, please suggest ideas in the comments so I can keep this story going!**

(3 months later)

Scott's POV.

"Come on, kiddo." I encouraged as she tried to push herself up into a sitting position, only to fall backwards onto the mat that was under her so she wouldn't hit her head on the floor.

I sighed, turning to Stiles who was sitting on the couch, trying to help decipher the third cipher key for the deadpool over a email with Lydia, but looked up when he saw my clearly upset face.

"You OK, dude?"

"Yeah, it's just...should I be worried? She's not sitting up yet and she's four months old."

"Dude, I didn't sit up till I was six months, alright? Just because she has a True Alpha for a Dad and a Hunter for a Mom, plus now a Kitsune around her almost all the time, doesn't mean she's just gonna sit up. Besides, if something was wrong, I'm pretty sure your Mom would be able to tell."

I sighed, watching as Chloe grabbed at her feet while laying down, leading me to chuckle, despite my overwhelming concern about someone kidnapping her for that stupid deadpool, along with the whole sitting up thing.

"It's just...she's a werewolf, right?"

"We don't know that yet, Scott." Stiles insisted, looking over at his niece from the laptop. "Derek said it could take two years before we know for sure, and yeah, you're a werewolf, but Allison wasn't, and Derek had human siblings. Some of them, who had a werewolf mother and a human father, were human. Chances are about 50/50 that she'll be a werewolf."

I nodded, pulling her into my arms while she yawned, starting to fall asleep and grip at my shirt, leading me to smile, kissing her forehead, before being brought out of it by Stiles.

"Lydia just got a text from Kira that said she and Liam are being attacked. They're at the school." Stiles told me, closing the laptop, while I put Chloe down in her porta crib, and grabbed my bike keys.

"What about Chloe? There are serial killers all around trying to finish all of us off, and there is no way in hell I'm leaving her alone." I asked, starting to have a minor panic attack at the mire thought of someone breaking into my house to steal my daughter.

"I'll stay back and watch her, and I'll also put Mountain Ash in front of the door so nothing supernatural can get in." He insisted, already grabbing the jar my mom kept in the kitchen.

"Thanks so much." I smiled gratefully, knowing that now someone would be keeping Chloe safe, but before Stiles could answer, I knew it was best if I got there as soon as possible.

Stiles' POV.

"Alright, Chlo." I smiled, lifting her out of the porta crib after I had laid down the line of Mountain Ash. "I'm in charge till daddy gets back, and we're gonna have fun."

However, that was clearly not in my niece's plans as she started wailing and turning read in the face.

"Hey, it's OK." I spoke quietly, holding her so she was facing my back and going over to grab her formula when I felt piercing sharp pain in my back, causing me to grit my teeth, feeling the blood drip down my back before I pulled her away from my face.

"Did you just claw my back?"

I reached forward to feel long, thin scratches in my shirt and on my back before looking my niece in the eyes.

Clearly, every thought I had of having a human niece had just flown out the window.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles' POV.

"OK, you just lay right here." I told her, laying her down on her play mat. "I need to grab some bandages." I winced as I stood up straight again, quickly running towards the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit, before realizing that I cannot bandage my own back.

Cursing under my breath, I put the first aid kit back, and walked downstairs, and almost threw up when I got to the living room.

Chloe was gone.

This was impossible. She couldn't even roll over yet, and I lost her. Scott is gonna hate me later...

"Here, Chloe...come out, come out, wherever you are." I coaxed, looking everywhere for her, before something metal abruptly struck me against the head, my skull almost exploding as I fell to the ground, and my vision going black but not before I noticed my huge mistake.

I forgot to lay mountain ash in front of the back door.

Scott's POV.

"Thanks, Scott." Kira smiled gratefully in between kissing me, and wrapping her arms around me.

"Anytime." I smiled, actually feeling like I could enjoy my girlfriend's company without worrying about Chloe, after helping her and Liam defeat the killer who had come after them.

"Good to know." Liam piped up, watching us from a small distance, leading us to break off awkwardly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I suggested, Kira nodding as I waved them off, getting on my bike, and going back to my house.

When I got there, something that was very unusual was that my Mom's car was parked in front of the house, when she wouldn't normally get off for another two hours.

Then I noticed the crime scene paper wrapped around the door.

My worse thoughts going through my mind, I immediately jumped off the bike, running over to the small crowd that had gathered, Parrish keeping everyone back.

"Parrish!" I yelled, walking towards the caution tape to be eye to eye with the deputy. "What's going on?"

"Everyone stay back!" He demanded in a clear, calm voice before leaning over the tape to tell me quietly. "Someone broke into the house, rendered Stiles unconscious and kidnapped Chloe."

I looked at him, in shock, praying that he was making this up, even though I knew for a fact he wouldn't, and I curled up on the ground, feeling everything inside of me shut down.

I failed.


	13. Chapter 13

Kira's POV.

I was scrolling through my computer, mainly news feeds, before I fell asleep, as it was already midnight on a Wednesday, when I came across a article and the caption caused my heart to get caught in my throat.

"Infant is taken from home in Beacon Hills, California."

Swallowing harshly, knowing it could very well be coincidence, I clicked on the full article with a sickly feeling in my stomach, but as I scrolled down, it got MUCH worse, which lead me to slam the laptop shut, changing quickly out of my pajamas, before opening my window, feeling the cool spring air hit my body as I climbed out onto the roof, shutting the window behind me and running as fast as possible to my boyfriend's house.

Scott's POV.

I felt several people try to calm me down, asking me questions, but blood was rushing so fast through my ears that I couldn't hear anything, until I heard a clear, calm, female voice say my name.

Kira.

She started asking what was going on, if I was I OK, and what she could do, but I was completely unable to respond, as all my focus was on not crying in front of all these people who showed up to the crime scene, and I couldn't just cry. I can't break down anymore.

Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and a whisper from my girlfriend that finally made me let go.

"It'll work out, it always does."

"I-I can't l-lose her." I chocked out, tears running down my face. "S-she's all I-I have left o-of her."


	14. Chapter 14

Scott was able to recompose himself, wiping his tears on his arms before standing up on his feet, determination in his eyes as he spoke to his girlfriend. "I'm going after my daughter."

"I'm coming with you." Kira insisted, wrapping her hand around his bicep. "We'll find her.

"We have to get far enough away so I can get the rest of the pack and find her scent. Lydia is gonna give us updates on Stiles through Parrish." Scott explained, climbing on his motorcycle, handing the second helmet to Kira before shifting it in gear and driving straight to the woods.

As soon as they parked, Scott tore off the helmet, and with a aching and panicked heart, howled louder then ever.

...

Malia, Liam and Derek had met up with the lovers, and they started making their way towards town when Scott caught a whiff of a familiar scent, relieving him slightly.

"I got Chloe's scent." He insisted, going towards the scent. "But two more people are with her. Bad people."

"Do you recognize who?" The former alpha questioned while the werecoyote was also sniffing and getting frustrated.

"I can't pick up anything familiar cause of this stupid sewer system!" She kicked the manhole off, and that's when it clicked in the true alpha's head.

"It's Peter and Kate!"

"I have a question. Who's Kate?" The beta asked with confusion all over his face.

"I'm not even surprised..." Derek groaned while his cousin asked.

"Where are they?"

The pack climbed into the manhole, and it only took a few moments for the older werewolves to find the scents.

"Found them!"

"Wait up!" The thunder kitsune yelled as she, Malia and Liam ran after them down a long hall till they saw Peter, with his back faced towards them at first, but then he turned, smiling as he warned in a hushed voice.

"Now, now. You don't wanna wake the baby."

Then Kate Argent walked up, smiling as she held a sleeping, beat up, Chloe in her arms, making Scott growl lowly and his vision to go red.

"What have you done to my daughter?"

"Don't worry, brown eyes. I didn't do anything." Kate insisted, stroking her thin brown hair and cooing at the sleeping child.

"I'm afraid I'm to blame. Unfortunately, things got a little out of hand." Peter smiled evilly at the pack.

"But, Scott. I want to offer you a deal. I'll keep your daughter safe from The Benefactor, if..." She trailed off, leading Scott to raise a eyebrow while questioning.

"If what?"

Kate responded by pulling her pistol of wolfsbane bullets, aiming it at the true alpha's chest. "The baby and I will go into hiding, safe from the benefactor, if you let me kill all of you and collect the money. After all, someone will have to raise this mini version of my niece, and babies aren't the cheapest thing in the world."

"I'd never let you kill my pack and family." Scott seethed as he bared his claws, the rest of the pack transforming as well. "Give me my daughter."

"Then you leave me no choice. Chloe, watch your mom beat the crap out of these losers." Kate smiled, before transforming into a werewolf, baring her teeth at the pack.

Derek and Scott growled, taking on the Argent. Kira grabbed Chloe and Malia started fighting Peter. Everyone scratched, bit, punched and clawed in order to win the battle, but Peter was able to knock Malia down as well as knocking Liam, Derek and Kira unconscious, taking Chloe with him, with Kate closely behind as they exited the scene.

Scott screamed in frustration, punching the ground, letting a single tear spill over his cheeks before demanding. "What now?!"

"We find them." Malia was able to get up and place a hand on his shoulder. "Both of us. Liam will make sure everyone else gets to Deaton and your Mom."

...

Malia and Scott rushed desperately to find the werewolves and the infant, and as soon as they did, they didn't give a second thought before rushing into battle

"You'll never get custody, McCall. Just let me take care of her." Kate insisted with a sweet voice before punching the alpha, who growled and screamed, fury coursing through his veins.

"Get off of her!" And started to claw at her, but she responded by shooting the alpha in the chest with a wolfsbane laced bullet and he stood there in shock for a few moments.

"Really, Dad? This is a new low, even for you." Malia insisted, kicking him before noticing what was going on, rushing to catch her leader before he collapsed to the ground, clawing Peter enough to check on Scott.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly, helping him stand while he winced, muttering.

"Wolfsbane. I should be good for a bit, but then I'm gonna be down."

"We'll get you help before then." Malia insisted before the two of them went back to fighting the werewolves.

Kate, however, continued shooting and shot the werecoyote in the left shoulder, causing her to growl loudly and sink to the ground, but not without grabbing Kate, bringing her down, and snatching Chloe out of her arms, before howling. Peter stopped scratching Scott to the brink of death in order to run from the scene with Kate trailing behind him. The kitsune turned all her attention to the wounded werewolf, dropping on her knees beside him as she screamed in agony, tears running down her face.

"Scott!"

Derek sighed, kneeling down beside the couple and laying his hand on the younger werewolf's chest, staying silent for a moment, before sighing with relief.

"He's still alive but not for much longer. He's not healing because of the wolfsbane. We have to get him to Deaton, now."

...

"What's going on with Scott?" The vet questioned when the entire pack, including the four month old baby, crowded his office, blood covering all six of them, but Liam had been there with a concussion for hours, trying to sleep it off. The oldest werewolf provided the answer.

"Shot with a wolfsbane bullet in the chest. And when you're done, Malia was also shot and Chloe may need medical assistance."

Seeming to find the energy to speak, Scott spoke with a raspy voice.

"Check on Chloe first" he panted, then continued " then Malia, then me. I'm okay." He insisted, but Deaton wasn't about to comply while he started grabbing his equipment.

"Not a good idea."

Scott argued back angrily. "I'm okay. They're not."

Giving the alpha a pointed look, the former remarked, with concern lacing his voice, rare for him to show.

"You're bleeding out from your chest, Scott."

But his fatherly instincts were strong as he pleaded with the vet.

Deaton finally consented reluctantly, taking the baby from the kitsune's arms, laying her on the counter.

"Alright. Kira, keep pressure on his chest and calm him down."

She nodded, applying pressure on his wounds with towels "Got it." She grabbed his hand with her free one, smiling softly at him while whispering. "Scott, relax. Deaton is helping Chloe."

He stuttered, grasping onto her hand when he felt a shock of pain go through his whole body, but he really just wanted his baby. "L-let me see her, please."

Kira spoke, shaking her head. "Stay down, Scotty. You could hurt yourself more." She kissed his forehead, and reassuringly squeezed his hand.

Then, as if keeping Scott from Chloe wasn't already proving to be a Herculean task, she started crying from being cold and wanting her daddy.

Deaton quickly swaddled Chloe in a blanket, laying her back down so she couldn't roll, but she was still crying heavily.

"I'm gonna take care of Malia, I'll be right back." And with that, he left the room.

Scott's fatherly instincts kicked in stronger then ever as he begged. "Let me see her, K-Kira..."

She pleaded with him, trying to keep him down just as the bleeding was slowing down.

"Scotty stay down, please."

But he was having none of it, pushing out of his girlfriend's hold and going to his daughter, who managed to reach her arms out from the blanket up to him right as he stumbled backwards into Kira's arms. She steadied him and asked worriedly, stroking his hair.

"You okay?"

He nodded, lying straight through his teeth. "I'm healing, sort of." Then he picked up Chloe, gently placing her arms back into the blanket, and holding her to his chest. "All better? Daddy's here."

And with that, she began to fall asleep in his arms, only for him to stumble backwards again, holding the other side of his chest, and once more, Kira steadied him, pulling the infant from his arms.

"Scott!" She yelled in fear, leading him back to the table with Derek's help, as she was holding the werewolf pup. "You're bleeding again."

Confused and frustrated, he asked himself out loud. "Why isn't my healing working? GAH!" He cried out as a sharp pain seared through his chest, almost making him fall completely before he was lowered back onto the table by the older werewolf and the kitsune.

Kira replied "You still have a bullet in your chest, Scott. Remember?"

The werewolf in question grimaced, grasping tightly to his chest and wincing. "Painfully aware."

The kitsune sighed, but smiled at her boyfriend reassuringly. "I'll take care of Chloe until Deaton comes back to patch you up."

A pleading look in his eyes, the younger werewolf begged, starting to sit up, but was held down by the former werewolf. "Keep her where I can see her, please."

She smiled, tucking the blanket around her arm, before looking back up at him. "I love your fatherly instincts, but I will."

Right then, Deaton returned, changing his gloves before coming over with the needed equipment.

"Malia is resting, so it's your turn. Derek, hold him down. This will hurt like hell." He insisted, before cutting away his shirt, and starting.

After what seemed like hours, the alpha flinched as the bullet was finally being removed, yelping; Chloe starting to cry at the sight of her daddy being in pain.

Kira promptly began to softly bounce her, soothing her and running a hand through her slightly curly hair. "Shh, baby. Daddy's okay."

Scott was panting while Deaton was bandaging his chest, but he outstretched his arms towards his girlfriend and daughter. "I'm already healing. Please hand her over. "

Once Chloe was in her father's arms again, he began to soothe her, running his hands through her loose waves, reminiscent of Allison's hair. "There, Baby. All good now. Daddy's here. You're okay. I'm okay."

That reassurance was enough to lull the wolf pup to sleep in his arms, a smiling Scott whispering. "That's my girl." Before Derek started taking his pain, allowing him to relax and turn to Kira, his concern going from his daughter to his best friend.

"Kira, has Lydia texted you any updates on Stiles?"

She replied after checking her text messages. "He's got a concussion, but he's out of the ER. Lydia is driving him here now. Now worry about yourself, Scotty."

No sooner had those words left her mouth, the two members of the pack known for their brain power came in, Stiles frantic and apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Are you guys ok? I'm the worst uncle ever."

His best friend was quick to rebuke. "Don't say that. But we're all OK. Liam and Malia are resting in the other room. Stop beating yourself up."

Stiles continued, however, to berate himself. "I forgot to put mountain ash in the back doorway and Chloe was taken!"

Once again, Scott spoke up. "You're not a bad uncle, though."

Clearly still feeling guilty, Stiles questioned with tears in his eyes. "Promise.

Nodding, Scott affirmed. "I swear. Look, we're all exhausted, and we all should go home and get some sleep, understand?"

Lydia turned to Scott, shaking her head.

"You get some sleep, Scott. We'll watch Chloe for you."

Kira nodded in response, lifting the sleeping baby from the bed into her arms, but not before giving him a kiss on the forehead. "After all, you deserve it."

He smiled at Derek, Lydia, Kira, Stiles and Chloe with gratitude. "Thanks guys, for everything."

Stiles was the one to reply, a smile on his face when he clapped him on the shoulder. "You're welcome. After all, we're your family. And family means no one is forgotten."

That comment made a smile creep on Scott's face, his mind thinking of the mother of his child, and how happy she would be. Yeah, maybe she would be living in France with Chloe, Issac and her father if she was still alive, but he knew that she would be happy with the life he had made for his daughter.

After all, her code she lived by was "nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes" or, in English. "We protect those who are unable to protect themselves."

And that's how he would raise Chloe, and one day, maybe the rest of his children. Maybe he wouldn't have them with his first love, but he had Kira, and he would give the world for her. Even if he never forgot Allison, and swore to let his oldest daughter know that her mother was a strong, independent, woman who could protect herself and others.

The end.

 **Hey Guys! Sorry this last chapter is in third person instead of first, but I just forgot and then I was too lazy to revise it so...sorry.**

 **I hope you like it though, and I hope you will continue to support my work.**

 **Love y'all.**


	15. Sequel announcement

**I know I don't like making A/N's on stories, but I just wanted to let you know the sequel to this is up! It's titled Carrying a Chimera, and I figured you may like it if you enjoyed this book.**


End file.
